Realize
by Rexa13
Summary: He loved her, but she felt he was just a friend. When he stops coming around she realizes she loves him too, but will her confession come too late? KurtDia Magical Melody


Rexa13: I'm in the mood to write so here I leave you with this oneshot.

He always seemed to be around. Dia wasn't sure why Kurt spent his time around the Sanitarium when he was able to have a life elsewhere in the village, but she couldn't really complain. Kurt was quiet much like Dia and he didn't exactly bother her.

Dia often came downstairs to find Kurt there or when she looked out the window, he was in sight. On days, that Dia took her walks she would always find herself walking around the workshop.

The two would talk quite a bit too. At first Dia was too frightened to talk and she would just spend her time reading while Kurt was around. Then she would force small talk with him. They would talk about the weather and Dia's latest read. Soon they started talking about their lives and how they lived.

On Tuesday Kurt would stay at the Sanitarium with Dia, on Wednesdays Dia would spend her time near the workshop with Kurt. The two were always seen together.

Dia always considered her to be Kurt's friend and he hers. That's all she ever really saw them to be. The other villagers however, always said that they must be together. Dia would always deny that she was with Kurt, which would make the anti-social male frown.

It was obvious that Kurt loved her, Dia knew this, but she wasn't too sure what love was or if she would ever be able to experience it. Kurt seemed to notice this and never spoke of his true feelings for Dia.

Then Kurt started to spend less time with Dia. At first, it was him not coming over during his breaks at work, then it was him not coming around on his day off.

Dia noticed the lack of her friend and it was hurting her, sure, she had Gina to talk with, but the nurse was always leaving to go to the clinic. It was then Dia realized that she did indeed love Kurt.

Dia didn't understand her love at first. She only knew that she wanted Kurt around all the time, even if they didn't talk the whole time, even if he did have an annoying habit of cracking his knuckles every half hour or so. Kurt made Dia's day everyday; he helped her keep her sanity. Without Kurt there time ticked by so slowly.

After two weeks of staying inside and brooding, Gina talked Dia into going on a walk. Dia tried to stay near her unwanted home but she found herself taking the familiar path to the workshop.

Dia looked at the workshop with lustful eyes. She wanted to go back to the times when she and Kurt would walk around this area talking about how annoying Joe was with his constant fishing, or how Katie's cooking was horrible and Carl should try to actually teach her a thing or two.

When the nostalgia hit Dia scurried off to the beach. Here at the beach Dia could sit near the water on the cool evening and remember things in solitude. Tears filled up the young woman's eyes as she thought of all of the good times she had with Kurt.

As Dia stared at the ocean foam and soft waves she got an idea, Dia knew what she had to do.

The next day was Wednesday Fall seventh. Dia left the Sanitarium around nine in the morning and got to the workshop around ten. The whole time Dia had been internally fighting herself to go on and do what she needed to do to get Kurt back. Dia's confidence was rising with every step but when she reached the workshop, all of it evaporated.

Dia sighed and looked turned around. She couldn't go in, she couldn't look at Kurt and ask him to the Full Moon Festival. Dia started to walk away when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dia," Kurt said walking up behind her.

Dia turned around and looked at the man she loved. Now that she was with him, she felt so small, weak, and insignificant. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes filled with tears.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well um," Dia started trying to make up an excuse for being here.

"Well what?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it was a mistake," Dia said looking at the ground.

"I see," Kurt said. "Well I have to go deliver a furniture order," Kurt said walking past the quiet girl.

"Wait Kurt," Dia said twirling around.

Kurt stopped and turned back. "Yes?" He asked.

"I um, I miss you," Dia said slowly hardly managed to squeak out.

"Took you a whole season to say something," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry I was just," Dia started, "I don't know…"

Kurt was quiet as he looked at Dia. The girl stood there trying to gather up the nerve to tell Kurt how she felt. Her emerald eyes chanced looking into Kurt's dark gray ones. Kurt's eyes held hurt and seemed tired, they mirrored Dia's in a different colour.

Dia sighed and closed a three feet distance between them. Dia wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and stood on the tips of her toes. She turned her head and kissed Kurt's lips. After a second, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dia's waist and pulled her closer.

After a moment, Dia pulled away and bit her lower lip. "Um Kurt, I-I love you," Dia finally managed to blurt out.

"I love you too," Kurt said pushing some black hair behind Dia's ear a smile set on his usually hard face.

"Why did you leave?" Dia asked.

"Because I thought you didn't love me and I didn't want to be hurt, or somehow hurt you," Kurt said. "I'm sorry, I should have told you how I feel."

"No I think this was good," Dia said, "if you hadn't left I-I wouldn't have realized that I love you."

"When did you realize it?" Kurt asked.

"A few weeks ago," Dia said looking away. "I thought you didn't care for me anymore so I tried to get over how I felt…"

"So now we're together," Kurt said.

"Yes," Dia replied with a small smile.

Dia looked up at Kurt and kissed him again. This time when she pulled away Kurt smiled, "I think we should go tell some people then."

Nerves filled Dia as she thought about talking to people she didn't really know. After a moment of thinking, Dia took Kurt's hand.  
"I think they'll be able to figure it out," Dia said smiling.

"I'm sure they will," Kurt chuckled smiling at Dia with eyes filled with love.

Rexa13: The end. Maybe this could turn into a story with a few chapters, but I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think of this. ^-^


End file.
